


Halloween Delivery

by BlurglesmurfKlaine



Series: My Old Drabbles/One-Shots [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurglesmurfKlaine/pseuds/BlurglesmurfKlaine
Summary: Halloween Drabble!Rachel laughed as they headed out the door. “Bye Kurt, don’t let Annabelle get you!” She teased, but he just rolled his eyes.He wasn’t afraid of a doll.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: My Old Drabbles/One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Halloween Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Original Year Written: 2015

Kurt sat on the couch with Rachel and Finn on the other side of the living room in their flat, all watching the latest scary blockbuster film… Annabelle. It was a tradition for the three of them to watch the most recent scary movie on Halloween night.

Rachel screamed in horror as the doll popped up in the screen very suddenly, and Finn laughed at her. “It’s just a movie, babe.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “You’re such a chicken." 

"Speaking of Chicken,” Rachel started. “I’ve got graveyard shift tonight at Chester’s Chicken. I gotta go.”

Finn pouted. “But the pizza hasn’t even gotten here yet!” He whined. 

She shrugged. “You don’t have to go with me if you don’t want to, but I can say that I might be able to get you some free food." 

He lit up immediately. "Later, Kurt!”

Kurt’s mouth dropped. “You’re ditching me for your girlfriend and the half-promise of fried chicken?”

Finn squinted his eyes for a moment like he was thinking about it. “Yup!”

Rachel laughed as they headed out the door. “Bye Kurt, don’t let Annabelle get you!” She teased, but he just rolled his eyes.

He wasn’t afraid of a doll.

* * *

Kurt tried to keep watching the movie, and he almost made it to the end, but when the priest started yelling “May god have mercy on your soul!” he grabbed the remote and tried switching it off, but it wouldn’t go. 

“Stupid remote,” he mumbled, slapping the back of it as he tried and failed to get it to work. It must’ve needed new batteries. Instead, he hopped off the couch and headed toward the TV to turn it off manually. As he was making his way to it, the movie got eerily quiet, and just as he was about to turn it off, the demon creature popped out and threw one of the characters across the screen. 

Kurt let out a really high and loud scream and fumbled with the controls for a few terrifying seconds before finally shutting off the TV. He ran back to the couch and wrapped himself up in a blanket that Rachel had left behind.

“There’s no such thing as ghosts.” He kept telling himself, trying to stop his body from shaking. “There’s no such thing as monsters, and no such thing as demons.”

The apartment was scarily silent, so much so that the only thing Kurt could really hear was his own breathing. 

“Think happy thoughts.” He kept telling himself. 

He heard tiny little pitter-patter on the floor, and tried not to imagine tiny monsters running around in his floor. The scratching of a tree branch on the window reminded him of long, sharp nails cutting glass. And the whoosh of the air condition reminded him of eerie whispers in his ear.

Slowly, he brought the rest of the blanket over his eyes. 

Suddenly, he heard three loud knocks on the door, and the abruptness gave him a little jolt. A few seconds passed and he heard them again, this time accompanied with a disembodied voice. “Pizza delivery!”

He let out a little sigh of relief and got off the couch (but took the blanket with him, just to be safe) to go open the door. Slowly, it creaked open.

The delivery boy looked up at him with a slightly confused facial expression.

“Uh, delivery for Rachel?” He asked.

It was Blaine Anderson, a fellow classmate of his at NYADA. Kurt let the blanket that had been draped around his face like a nuns robe fall to his shoulders. “Hey, don’t I know you from school?” He asked.

Blaine smiled. “Yeah! I have you for theory.” They didn’t talk much, but considered themselves at least acquaintances.

“Sorry,” Kurt said. “How much do I owe you?”

“Twelve-fifty.”

Kurt pulled out a 20 and gave it to him. “Keep the change,” he said with a smile, only because the times they had spoken in class he was friendly enough and okay so what if he thought he was cute?

“That’s very nice of you!” Blaine beamed. “It’s been a good night I guess, and this is my last delivery for tonight, so lucky me.” He gave a small shrug.

There was a short silence, then Kurt spoke up. “Hey this is gonna sound pretty stupid but… Do you… Believe in ghosts?”

Blaine’s face was completely serious as he said, “Yes, absolutely. I also think watching scary movies invites them into your home so they can prey on your fears.”

Kurt’s eyes widened in fright. “Really!?”

“No,” Blaine said with a laugh. “I’m just messing with you. I do believe in ghosts though. Why?”

Kurt shook his head. “It’s stupid. My brother and his girlfriend ditched me and left me alone to watch Annabelle.”

“That was such a good movie! What did you think of the ending?” He tilted his face forward, obviously feeling strongly about this movie. “Real plot twist, right?”

Kurt looked down sheepishly. “Well, I actually didn’t get to finish watching it because I thought I could handle it, but apparently I can’t. I just turned it off a while before you got here.”

“So you didn’t finish watching it?”

“No.” He shook his head.

“Well that is just unacceptable!” He chuckled. “You _have_ to finish seeing it, even if you don’t finish it alone.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “Is that an offer?” He asked.

Blaine’s cheeks turned beet red. “Oh no, I didn’t mean—I wasn’t trying to invite myself in or anything—”

“No, no!” Kurt interrupted. “It’s fine, really… Actually, this is me asking you to stay because I might just drive myself insane.” He smiled. “Besides, I have a lot of extra pizza.”

“Well, when you put it that way… How could I refuse?” He walked in as Kurt led him to the couch. “What part were you on?”

Kurt shuddered. “The part where the priest is all possessed and screaming in front of their door and that scary ass demon thing pops out of nowhere.”

“I love that part!” Blaine said excitedly, hopping on the couch as Kurt turned the TV back on and pressed play.

He rolled his eyes. “You’re kind of a nerd, aren’t you?”

Blaine scoffed. “Well you’re kind of a scaredy cat, aren’t you?”

Kurt was about to protest, but pursed his lips instead. “Touché.”

As the movie played, Kurt pulled the blanket up to his chin and subconsciously shifted towards Blaine.

On the screen, the mother had just slammed the doll against the crib repeatedly, screaming _“Give me my baby!”_ over and over again. She threw the doll across the room and when she looked at it again, it was suddenly her baby daughter.

Kurt’s eyes widened in horror. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my _god_ , what the fuck!” He brought his hands up to the side of his face. “This is so fucked up what the fuck!?” He whispered in an even higher pitched voice than usual.

Blaine nodded in agreement. “Just watch.”

She ran to it and cradled her child in her arms, sobbing as she brought her to her chest.

Disembodied baby laughter came from the tv and the mother pulled away from what she thought was her dead baby.

It was now a different doll that had been shown earlier in the movie to laugh when you pulled on its string. 

“What the hell?” Kurt whispered in shock, eyes widening.

“It gets way, way better!” Blaine assured him excitedly. “And scarier…”

Kurt shifted nervously.

Blaine’s eyes darted in his direction and out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see the other boy slowly start to lift his his arm in a discreet attempt to wrap it behind Kurt’s back.

Kurt smirked and faced Blaine, an eyebrow raised. “Are you trying to pull the _movie move_ on me?” He asked, playful overtones in his voice.

Blaine’s face fell and he dropped his arm back onto his own lap, looking absolutely mortified. “I—I was just—” he stuttered.

“Uh-huh,” Kurt chuckled. “It’s okay, I don’t min—”

Suddenly, on screen, the doll face appeared followed by a loud shrieking noise that was supposed to be Annabelle’s possessed soul.

Kurt gave what must’ve been the most embarrassing scream ever and jolted in fear, instinctively leaning forward and burying his face in Blaine’s chest. This caused the shorter boy to burst out laughing. Kurt lifted his head and glared up at Blaine. “It’s not funny…” He grumbled.

“No,” Blaine chuckled. “It’s adorable… I think _you’re_ adorable.”

Kurt sat back up, the blanket over his shoulders once more, and smiled. “Really?” He asked, slightly baffled.

Blaine nodded. “Honestly, I’ve been working up the courage to ask you out for a cup of coffee for a few weeks now,” he admitted bashfully. 

“Well,” Kurt began. “I’ll have to take a rain check for that cup of coffee because right now, I’m sort of on a date with the cute guy from my theory class.” He shrugged playfully, edging his way closer to Blaine. Blaine raised his eyebrows. “This is a date, isn’t it?” Kurt asked, less sure of himself this time.

Blaine smiled radiantly. “Definitely.”

* * *

Around 4 in the morning, Finn and Rachel walked back into the apartment only to be greeted by the sight of Kurt lying on top of some strange guy in a pizza delivery uniform, his head rising and falling with the rhythmic breathing of the shorter boy.

He had a smile on his sleeping face. They both did.

Rachel cocked her head to the side in confusion and she turned to ask Finn if he knew the stranger, but nearly burst out laughing at the horrified look on his face.

_“Kurt!”_

Kurt shot up, accidentally hitting Blaine in the chest in the process and waking him up as well. Blaine woke with a startled, “oof!”

Their hair was disheveled and eyes were wide with surprise. “What, what!?” Kurt asked, whipping his head around to see what was happening.

Finn threw his hands out. “Who’s this dude!?” He gestured to Blaine.

Kurt clapped a hand to his mouth when he realized what Finn must be thinking.

He shook his head furiously. “It’s not what it looks like guys! I was by myself and you guys left and I know Blaine from school so he stayed and we—we must’ve fallen asleep after the movie…”

Rachel waggled her eyebrows. “Uh-huh,” she mocked. “I’m sure that’s _exactly_ what happened.”

Kurt slapped a hand on his face and dragged it down. “Blaine,” he started. “This is Finn, my brother, and Rachel, his annoying girlfriend and also, unfortunately, my best friend. They’re my roommates.”

“Rude,” Rachel crossed her arms.

Blaine sat up with a groan, still slightly disoriented. “Uh, hi?” He chuckled, rubbing his eyes with one hand and giving the pair a small wave with the other.

Finn shut his eyes tight and started walking towards his and Rachel’s room. “I’m just gonna pretend like I didn’t just see my little brother sleeping with another dude, okay? Okay…”

Kurt threw his head back and rolled his eyes. “Oh my god,” he muttered.

Rachel chuckled. “Finn looks pretty traumatized, so I’m gonna go see if he’s okay while you two get better acquainted… If you can, because only God knows how well you got to know each other last nig—”

“Rachel!” Kurt snapped. “Please stop talking!”

She hung on the side of the doorway to her room. “Aw, you know I can never do that.” She threw him a smirk and disappeared into the room.

Kurt shook his head and turned towards Blaine with an apologetic expression on his face. “I am so sorry about that. My roommates are—”

“Entertaining,” Blaine finished with a chuckle. “To say the least…”

Kurt exhaled a sigh of relief. “Thank god.”

Blaine smiled and reached out for Kurt’s hand. “I uh, I want you to know that I had a really great time last night.”

“So did I…” Kurt smiled contently. Then he shrugged coyly. “I think I may have a new favorite holiday." 


End file.
